Alejate de mi
by Andshewasgone
Summary: One-shot. Edward estaba pensando demasiado en Bella, pero quería que se alejara de el, y la única forma de sacar sus sentimientos era ir y tocar su hermoso y preciado piano.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la fabulosa y hermosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo hago travesuras y manipulo a los personajes. Hay Steph por que nos manipulas tu a nosotras .

**Summary: **One-shot. Edward estaba pensando demasiado en Bella, pero quería que se alejara de el, y la única forma de sacar sus sentimientos era ir y tocar su hermoso y preciado y humanos.

**Aclaraciones:**

Song-Fic: Aléjate de Mí de Camila.

Basado en el primer libro de la saga.

Edward POV.

Dedicado para mi hermosa amiga Valeria(: ILY Vale.

Aléjate de Mi

By Camila.

Otra vez estaba pensando en ella, en sus hermosos ojos chocolate, en como se sonrojaba, je y también en lo torpe que era, para mi eso la hacia perfecta.

Bella, siempre he estado esperando por ti y mírame no puedes estar junto a mi soy un monstruo.

Me acerque a mi piano, y empeze a tocar.

Recuerdo el primer día que llego a clases, toda la escuela hablaba de ella, en realidad a mi no me interesaba, para mi era otra simple humana, pero al llegar a clase de biología me di cuenta que no solo era eso, no era mas que una simple humana, era mi perdición.

_Alejate de mi y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta._

_Tu cielo se hace gris , yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Alejate de mi, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte._

El día que me presente con ella, siempre quise saber que pensaba sobre mi, ella decía que era un libro abierto, para mi era mas que una confusión.

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

_Un Angel te cuida..._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Me estaba acercando demasiado a ella, y lo sabia, por esos días le dije que era mejor no ser amigos, pero era demasiado terca para entender que la podía matar.

_Y alejate de mi amor..._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Yo no era mas que un vil monstruo sin alma, que mas podía hacer, en cualquier movimiento en falso podría haberla matado, pero el día en que casi muere atropellada, no podía dejarla asi, penser que si la dejaba morir no tendría que lidiar mas con ella pero…ella ya era parte de mi.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_veras que soy realmente bueno_

_en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_a quien mas quiero… a quien mas quiero…_

El día que se desmayo por el olor a la sangre, no podía dejarla sola, además esta ese Newton, y ella era mia no dejaría que el la tocara, aun que para mi hubiera sido mejor que estuviera con un humano en vez de mi, en ese momento quise ser Mike.

_Alejate de mi pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_quiciera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Alejate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte._

La lleve directo a la enfermería, en ese momento me menciono que la sangre le olía a oxido y a sal, si supiera que ella misma me olía a fresas y chocolate no hubiera pensado lo mismo.

_La luz ya, no alcanza..._

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza..._

_Un Angel te cuida..._

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida..._

Antes de que se desmayara, ella aun asi quería que fuéramos amigos, pero le repeti nuevamente que si fuera lista no estaría cerca de mi. Le dije que que pasaría si no fuera el héroe si yo fuera el villano…

_Y alejate de mi amor..._

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo..._

_No soy quien en verdad parezco..._

_y perdon no soy quien crees YO NO CAI DEL CIELO_

Pero no me creía ella pensaba que era el héroe, ella quería saber que había de extraño en mi, y de repente supo lo que pasaba temia que supiera lo que era pero aun asi recuerdo lo que me dijo "_eres peligroso…..pero no malo, no creo que seas malo" _me dijo. No sabia a lo que se estaba arriesgando.

_Si aun no me lo crees amor..._

_y quieres tu correr el riesgo_

_veras que soy realmente bueno_

_en engañar y hacer sufrir_

_y hacer llorar_

_a quien mas quiero.._

No quiero que sufra ni llore, pero se que dentro de poco sabria esa respuesta, aunque rompiera todas las reglas trataría de estar cerca y a la vez lejos, pero que tendría que decidir? Aun no lo se pero se que pronte tendre las respuestas.

**¿REVIEWS?**

**HOLA jeje , este fic se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amigas, que es igual toda una twilighter y a la que voy a extrañar mucho, además de que em motive con la canción, espero dejen sus reviews CYA (:**


End file.
